Amor a través del tiempo
by mimipurity
Summary: OneShot


INUYASHA  
Amor a través del tiempo

"Sentir su mano luego de tanto tiempo provocó que mi corazón se detuviera... ya no me importaba nada, al fin volvía a tenerlo junto a mí para no separarnos más".

Aome: Inuyasha... losiento... ¿Me estabas esperando?

"Su voz, sus ojos, ese rostro tan angelical, era como si no hubiera pasado un segundo desde la última vez que la ví... Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento que tenía por ella nunca cambió"

Inuyasha: Kago... idiota... ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Ese cálido abrazo lleno de sentimientos fue el reencuentro de una historia sin final, volver a sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca era como si nada hubiera cambiado, ni ellos, ni el tiempo, ni sus corazones. Por su mente pasaban mil imágenes, tantas peleas, problemas, demonios y guerras los llevaron hasta allí, a estar juntos de nuevo, y no volver a separarse más.  
Ya no pedía nada más en el mundo, su amada Aome volvía a su lado, y esta vez cumpliría la promesa que una vez le prometió "te protegeré con mi vida" porque ahora, ella era su vida.

Ha pasado un mes desde que ella regresó para quedarse, ahora la época antigua sería su época, y la aldea sería su hogar. Le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse a comenzar su vida, después de todo hace 3 años solamente se dedicaba a sobrevivir y pelear, nunca a vivir en paz.  
El sol había aparecido hace unas horas, como se había vuelto costumbre, Inuyasha salió desde temprano en compañía de Miroku para recorrer "exorcisando" pueblos cercanos. Con algo de pesar abrió sus ojos, y no lo vio a su lado, sintió un poco de nostálgia al recordar los 3 años que tuvo esa sensación de despertar en su cama tan cómoda, pero sin él, sin sus amigos.

Kaede: has despertado ya, Aome  
Aome: si, estava un poco cansada  
Kaede: hoy me acompañarás nuevamente a buscar hiervas medicinales?  
Aome: si anciana Kaede, quiero que desde ahora ese sea mi oficio, seré una gran sacerdotiza  
Kaede: y no lo dudo, tienes habilidades que aún tienes que mejorar, pero con el tiempo serás una experta  
Aome: (sonrió) gracias

Desde afuera, una voz gritaba su nombre, lo que despetó su curiosidad al saber de quién se trataba.

Inuyasha: AOME! AOME ESTÁS DESPIERTA?  
Aome: (saliendo de la casa) que haces aquí?  
Inuyasha: (una sonrisa inocente se formó en su rostro) mira lo que traje

No entendía, que hacía Inuyasha parado frente a un montón de leños?

Aome: (incrédula) que... quieres hacer una fogata?  
Inuyasha: no tonta, son para que construyamos nuestra propia casa y dejes de dormir en casa de Kaede  
Aome: (sus ojos se cristalizaron) nuestra... casa?

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de tanta emoción... su propia casa, junto a él, el único hombre del cuál se enamoró y ahora... tendrían un hogar, serían una familia. Dejó que una suave lágrima bajara por su rostro para arrojarse a sus brazos mientras él la miraba sin entender.

Inuyasha: que.. que pasó porque lloras? acaso no te gustó?  
Aome: estás loco? claro que me gustó... solo me he emocionado un poco  
Inuyasha: con Miroku hemos decidido darnos la tarde libre para comenzar a trabajar  
Aome: y podrán ustedes dos solos?  
Inuyasha: no... tan solo mira tras de ti quiénes han venido a ayudar

La tomó de los hombros para voltearla y dejar que ella misma se asombrara con la escena.  
Tras ella, se encontraban todos los aldeanos con herramientas, sintió una gran alegría que se desbordaba por esa gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Inuyasha: todos han querído ayudarnos  
Aome: esto... esto es hermoso... gracias Inuyasha (le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla)  
Inuyasha: (sonrojó) no es nada...

Y así pasó la tarde, todos en la aldea se habían reunído para construir la pequeña casa que albergaría a dos jovenes enamorados.

Miroku: Inuyasha?... Inuyasha me escuchas? puedes quitar esa cara de tonto que tienes?  
Inuyasha: ah? que dices?  
Miroku: desde que volvió Aome que no quitas esa expresión tan boba de tu rostro  
Inuyasha: no sé de que hablas (sonrojó)  
Miroku: no te alegra el saber que la señorita Aome será tu esposa?  
Inuyasha: mi... mi... mi esposa? :l  
Miroku: que aún no se lo has propuesto? y piensan vivir juntos maldito pervertido?  
Inuyasha: pensaba... pensaba hacerlo pronto  
Miroku: y que es lo que te detiene?  
Inuyasha: crees que ella esté lista?  
Miroku: si no fuera así la señorita hubiera preferido quedarse en su época con sus comodidades, sin embargo ella optó por venir aquí y estar a tu lado  
Inuyasha: tienes... (suspiró) razón...

Volvió a levantar su vista para verla nuevamente, allí estaba su amada Aome, sentada en el césped junto a Sango y las gemelas.

Inuyasha: (volvió a suspirar) creo que ya es hora...

La noche estaba tibia, una leve brisa de viento corría, y el cielo estaba más estrellado que nunca, era el momento perfecto.  
La joven Aome se encontraba ya en su nuevo hogar ordenando algunas de las cosas que habían sido obsequiadas por los aldeanos para comenzar a armar su casa, mientras que Inuyasha la observaba desde la entrada.

Aome: estás bien?  
Inuyasha: a que te refieres?  
Aome: has estado muy callado... acaso te arrepentiste de la idea de vivir juntos? (agachó la cabeza)  
Inuyasha: estás loca? nunca me arrepentiría de eso !  
Aome: (sonrió levemente) entonces que tienes?  
Inuyasha: nada... (cerró los ojos) podrías acompañarme afuera un segundo?  
Aome: e...está bien...

En el rostro de Inuyasha se mostraba algo de malestar, claro, jamás había estado frente a aquella situación y no sabía como reaccionar. Caminaba a paso apresurado adentrándose en el bosque, seguído por una confundida Aome. Derrepente, paró en seco, dándole la espalda a la joven.

Inuyasha: (agachó la cabeza) aquí fue donde nos conocimos...  
Aome: él...él árbol sagrado  
Inuyasha: Aome... quiero... yo quiero... (apretó los puños)  
Aome: (apoyó su mano en el hombro de él) te pasa algo?  
Inuyasha: (levantó su rostro aún sin voltearse) quiero que seas mi esposa

Un silencio absoluto se formó entre ellos, ante la nula respuesta de Aome, decidió voltearse, y allí la vio, esos grandes y hermosos ojos negros estaban inundados en lágrimas, últimamente no sabía si cuando lloraba estaba triste o feliz. Sintió esa débil pero penetrante mirada sobre él y comenzó a incomodarse, no recibía ninguna respuesta de ella y eso lo decepcionó.

Inuyasha: lo sabía... aún no estabas lista...

Se iba a voltear nuevamente cuando sintió unos suaves brazos rodeando su cuello de una forma tan intensa que sentía que jamás podrían separarse, y luego, su boca se encontró con la de ella, un dulce y cálido beso sellando ese hermoso momento.

Aome: estás loco? claro que si quiero!

Los enormes ojos amarillos la miraron con sorpresa y a la vez, tranquilidad, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para que quedaran a la misma altura, para así volver a besarla, esta vez con sentimientos encontrados.  
Fin.


End file.
